


Alcor's Story Time

by Capancakes



Series: Souls through the Ages [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capancakes/pseuds/Capancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie ran out of ice cream but she's got a story in exchange for a study buddy if Alcor is up to it. Now if only he could figure out why it sounds so familiar to him.</p><p>CASSIE PRESENTS THE LEGEND OF MIRAK AND ALULA (with guest appearance by Stan's soul and idiots who fear everything they don't understand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcor's Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Transcendence AU does not belong to me! but i will gladly endorse it any day. So run over to tumblr now! I don't have links but several HC that are not mine are mentioned in this fic. They include but are probably not limited to Cassie being Native American, cassie's mom finding out about Alcor, Alcor and ice cream, just assume anything Cassie related is not mine.  
> I do picture Cassie as coming a while after Mabel and the triplets have pasted away so i guess that's different,not that its important to this fic tho

"W̼̭̘͙͇̘͛Ĥ̹̙͈̆̀̀́́O͔̝̰ͭ̉͛ͅ ̩͉͙̻̺̎̄ͤͧD͍́̄̆ͩ͂ͯ̚A͖̐Ŕ͈̪̐̽ͪ̔E͎͚ͥ͑͊̓̑ͦS̫ͣ ͉̲̻̦S̯͌͋ͫ̂ŬM͕̦͋̋ͩͣ͆͊̾M̥̹͓̣̈́ͭ̓͊͆ÒN͍̘̙̲͚ͣ̚ ̥̭̦͕̘͇̗͐ͪͤ̂̒̔̉A͍̳͔͚̜͇̯ͭͫͪ̾̏L͙͎̖̱̭ͭ͆ͤ̾̾̚C͔̟O͕̱̳̺ͪŔ̰̙̣͎̞̬̰ ̹̐̿̓ͬ̏͂T͉̼͎͓̬̲̖̉̂ͯ̆ͬ͌H͔͕̤̒̔ͮ͌̊E͓̳̅̚ ̯̱̱͕ͅD͈̬̉̎ͥͮͫͪR̗̗͙̞̹̂̋̈͐̏̿̋ͅE̫̪A̯̝̮͕̙̖̺ͮM̟͖͙̫͎ͩͩ̇̈́ͫ̅B̼͕̳̱̖̙͎E͇N͐̋ͦ̓D̒ͅẸ̟̤͖̟̖̣ͩR!̭͖̻̦̲"

"Shhhh! You'll wake up the neighbors!"

"Sorry Cassie"

"Sure you are. Look I have a calculus test coming up and I need a study buddy. However you ate all the ice cream last time you were here and my mom refuses to buy ice cream ever since she learned about you. Could i trade something else? How about a story? There's an old tribe legend my grandma used to tell me! Would that be good enough?"

"Depending on how good the story is? Sure."

"How about 2 hours minimum? If I don't pass my mom swears she'll never buy ice cream or other sweets ever again."

"Deal"

"Okay, give me a moment to remember it properly...

 

 

Long ago, before magic was first locked away and creatures of all manners roamed the land, twins were born. The firstborn, a male, shrieked with laughter as if to make up for his silent sister. The younger regarded all with cation and she was named Silent-Eyes. Her brother, Bright-Eyes.

The twins, for all their personality difference, refused to be parted. Bright-Eyes' ever present smile would slide right off his face if his sister was pulled from his side. The only time Silent-Eyes would open her mouth was if her brother left her sight. Even the stars would hear her screams then. Everyone excepted they would never be apart. That is how it came to be that what one learned so did the other.

The elders should have seen it earlier, but their pride blinded them.

As they aged Silent-Eyes became renown through all the tribes for her beautiful weave works and other crafts. Bright-Eyes was the greatest of all hunters, effortlessly bringing in food and scaring off the fiercer creatures. What none saw were the late nights the twins would stay up. Bright-Eyes' hands flying, creating beautiful patterns. Silent-Eyes' brain churning, creating plans for the tribe's safety. What none saw was the two were young enough and similar enough that none could tell them apart. What none saw was the friendships Bright-Eyes forged with other tribes. What none saw what the secrets Silent-Eyes' was privy to simple by sitting quietly in a tent, forgotten by all.

When the twin's twelfth summer same, the Elder's saw. They saw two who had deceived the tribe. They saw one who consorted with other tribes. They saw one who knew all the tribe's weaknesses. They saw two threats. Threats that had to be eliminated.

The Elder's were no prepared though. They were not prepared for the twins to be prepared. They were not prepared for Bright-Eyes' silent contempt like they, the Elders, were wrong. They were not prepared for Silent-Eyes' curses that they, the Elders, were fools. They were not prepared for the other tribes to side with the twins as if they, the Elders, were the ones betraying their tribe. They were not prepared for the unclaimed Medicine Man  to burst into the tent and proclaim them, everyone but the Elders, right (and they, the elders, were morons). That is how it came to be that the twins lived and traveled with the Medicine Man from No Tribe.

What precisely the twins learned from the Old Man is unknown. What is known is they reappeared four summers later. Bright-Eyes now called Mirak, and Silent-Eyes now Alula. (The population of creatures of magical heritage was also lower then it had been in generations.) Alula had taken to talking like a Pegasus to air. On the occasion one was unfortunate enough to run afoul the twins, Alula would twist the other's word until she was owed a debt. Mirak was far kinder, running the enemy through with an arrow on the rare occasion she could not turn foe to friend.

Do not think the twins cruel or evil though. They only fought to protect. Lacking a tribe all they had was each other and the Old Man. The Man who cared for them in his own way. The Man who knew they better than anyone else but knew he only knew a small amount of either. The Man who once lost everything and in the end gave everything to keep the twins safe. Upon the Old Man's death, the twins disappeared for a second time.

Two years later, now in their twenty-seventh summer, the twins returned. Their smiles sharper, their words smoother, their curses nastier, and their blessings bountiful. They continued as they had before, moving between tribes. Helping when asked and punishing when deserved. Creatures of magic were given the same chance as the people of the tribes. Heed the twins' warnings or face elimination (which was not always death, but death was always wished for in the end). The problem came when creatures listened more than people.

It continues this way until even friends whispered of the twin's terrible magic and wondered 'what if they turn on me?'. Tribe sought tribe searching for a way to end the twins' power.  They saw the destruction the twins could bring down on man or tribe. They saw the way creatures flocked to the twins. They saw their own end in the twins.

They didn't see the kindness given to those in need. They didn't see the plans the dead had before their death. They didn't see the creature that came to the twins came from fear of the evil growing in the world. They didn't see the twins would be the ones to save them. The twin's saw though, they saw all of it. That is how it came to be, thirty-seven summers after their birth, the twins went off to their last fight.

The last anyone saw of them was Mirak and Alula, hand-in-hand, walking thought the snow towards the darkness in west. When the snow melted and everything grew green once more, all of the creatures of magic that once roamed the land were nowhere to be seen. And neither were the twins.

 

 

Did you like it? Does it buy me enough for two hours?

Dipper?

 

DIPPER!"

"YES! Sorry, yes. It's more than enough for two hours."

**Author's Note:**

> This really sprouted off from where i was originally headed but i still love and i hope you at least sorta liked it. I have a HC that loooooooooong time ago magic was everywhere similar to how it was after the transcendence but Mirak and Alula somehow bound the magic and the creatures in either another dimension (the demons) or, some of the less harmless ones, in what will one day be Gravity Falls and several other select locations around the world. What they did wasn't exactly the strongest though so as time wears on more dangerous things (like Bill) eventually get back.
> 
> Also i'm not that big a fan of Bright-Eyes and Silent-Eyes, anyone got another suggestion?


End file.
